


【气宇轩扬】伪黑化轩

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 有工具！放心是甜的（也是个早期作品，特别短特别水）





	【气宇轩扬】伪黑化轩

气宇轩扬（四）  
（伪黑化轩，囚禁+工具）  
出差参加个发布会还要整这么久……  
忙碌了大半个晚上，凌晨三点，终于可以回酒店睡下了。  
门卡轻轻一刷，“滴”的一声，房门应声而开。  
顺手把门带上，他还没来得及开灯，就感觉了房间里的不对劲。  
好像还有一个人在里面。  
低低的喘息声，像潜伏的狼。  
他立刻反手就要拧开门冲出去，谁知，那个潜伏的人正躲在门后。  
因为刚才一直没注意到门与墙的夹角的阴影死角，这一转身，就与那个人撞了个正脸。  
他还来不及发出一声喊，便被捂住口鼻，逐渐失去知觉。  
………………………………………………………………

这是哪里……  
……身上好痛  
有点冷……  
也许是迷药的后劲太大了，他感觉自己连睁眼都花费了不少力气。  
一间熟悉的房间。  
暖色的灯光，让房间里像是被阳光照着一样。  
刚欲松一口气，他又发现了一件很奇怪的事情。  
为什么自己的手被绑在了床头？？？  
再看脚，虽然没有被绑，但是也被锁链限制了活动范围。  
而且自己……一丝不挂………  
我到底为什么会回来，然后又成这样？？？  
………………………………………………………………  
门口传来脚步声。  
听起来沉稳，从容。  
只需一声他就能判断出 来人是谁。  
不出意料，熟悉的脸走近，走近，然后缓缓蹲下，让自己与躺着的宋继扬平视。  
只是这么注视着，没有动作，也没有说话，只有他深邃的眼眸里看不清楚的情感。  
“……皓轩？”  
宋继扬有点迷茫。  
怎么莫名其妙就从发布会回来了，还被王皓轩绑在床上？？  
王皓轩不像平常一样活泼温柔，仿佛被定住一样，一直这么看着他。  
宋继扬发现他好像不太对劲。  
更像是个带有攻击性的，求偶的雄性动物。  
“皓……皓轩……怎么了？你能不能…把我放开…”他小声地开口。  
他能看出王皓轩的心情似乎不是很好，但是自己哄哄应该就可以了。  
宋继扬想抱住他。  
不过王皓轩误会了他的意思。  
“放开？”他眯起眼睛，“你跑了怎么办呢？”  
宋继扬更茫然了。  
跑？为什么要跑？  
自己喜欢的要命的人，怎么舍得跑了呢？  
“我……”他想开口说清楚，可是王皓轩突然起身压了上来，封住了他的嘴。  
王皓轩的这个吻，一点也没有往日缠绵的温柔，是凶狠的，极具侵略性的。他的舌头在宋继扬的口中横冲直撞，翻搅的唾液声音格外清晰，他王皓轩舐过他的牙龈和敏感的上颚，又向他的喉咙处钻去，挑着口腔深处的软肉。  
“唔……”宋继扬感觉自己快要喘不过气了，喉偷被舔舐的感觉让他有点反胃，但是又不想让王皓轩看见这个反应，于是他用力转头，挣开了这个吻。  
王皓轩对于宋继扬的挣扎感到十分不满，随手拿了个东西，扣在他的嘴上。  
是口球。  
宋继扬之前竟然没注意到桌子上有这么个东西。  
口被塞满，怎么也合不上。皮质的细带绕过脸颊，不松不紧，不至于把他勒痛，又让那球体压在他嘴里，吐也吐不出来。  
“呵……宋继扬”王皓轩满意地舔舔嘴唇，看着他因为嘴唇无法闭合而流出的涎水从那球体周围溢出。  
现在，宋继扬连话都不能说了。  
再无任何还手之力，他也没有心思去弄清王皓轩到底在想什么了。  
王皓轩再次压了上去，在他的身体上细细亲吻。又与刚才的狠戾判若两人。  
“唔唔……”  
软热的唇点在肌肤上，挠地人全身都痒了起来，宋继扬忍不住挺起胸脯蹭了蹭他的嘴，像是欲求不满。  
王皓轩挑眉看他，然后突然伸出手指抹了一把他嘴角流出的涎水，又伸到下面给他扩张。  
今天的王皓轩也许有点烦躁，只草草地弄了几下，就挺腰捅了进去。  
“呃啊！痛……”  
娇嫩的肠肉被撕裂，痛楚蔓延上来，疼白了他的一张小脸。全身肌肉绷紧，锁链被扯得哗哗作响，可是那么粗的锁链，岂是他那细胳膊细腿能挣开的？  
宋继扬有点委屈地晃了晃手，不明白自己怎么会被突然这么对待，自己好像也没有做什么错事惹他生气……  
微妙的身高差此刻又玩出了别样的情趣，王皓轩弓腰时，鼻头刚好顶着宋继扬的乳尖，似是饿狼在深嗅自己新鲜的食物。  
欲触不触的感觉和他鼻腔呼出的热的气流拂过敏感的地方，宋继扬痒得哼出了声。结果还没喘几下，王皓轩突然张嘴，咬住了那一点。  
“啊……！”  
他故意用虎牙用力研磨那柔嫩的皮肤，直到尝出一点血腥味才放开。那粉嫩的一点早就红肿起来，还带着点点血丝，与另一边未被碰过的小豆形成鲜明的对比。  
虽然一边被他啃得发痛，另一边又想要被触碰，宋继扬又小声哼哼起来，将胸脯尽力挺高。  
王皓轩挑眉，如他愿又开始折腾另一边。宋继扬皱眉。疼！但是又觉得有点舒服，若是此时停下，又会难受，好像胸腔里有什么东西在轻轻往外挠，摸又摸不到，只难耐无比，挣扎的手脚在与锁链较劲的过程中磨出了红印，磨破了皮。  
王皓轩这次好像没有照顾他体内的敏感点，也不像平时那样调笑，撩逗他。只无言地抽插着，像一个没有感情的打桩机。  
虽然摩擦的时候也有快感，但是完全没有之前来的舒服，许是以前被王皓轩惯久了，现在极不习惯。  
他只能尽全力去讨好王皓轩。  
宋继扬又偏偏是个脸皮薄的人。  
“啊～…………”  
声音被那个球体阻挡，是不能说话的了。那……用行动的话……  
长睫带着眼帘微垂，低头藏在阴影里的小半边脸红透了。但他还是豁出去了，小幅度地挺了挺胯，用力绞紧了一下。  
王皓轩终于有了点反应。  
他恶狠狠地咬着身下人的耳朵说“下次衣服给我穿好了！”  
然后解开那早就被唾液浸湿透的口球。  
“……”  
原来这家伙一直在吃醋？？？  
宋继扬震惊地望向他。  
这人吃起醋来还真是可怕！  
王皓轩被这种眼神看得有点恼火，掐住他的腰向他被冷落的敏感点撞去。  
“嗯……～！”  
王皓轩俯身堵住他的嘴唇，把他的声音堵了回去，再分开些许，咬着他的唇瓣说：  
“你是我的！”


End file.
